あかゆめ: Everlasting Epitaph
by Teian Heru
Summary: Naruto's mask is starting to crack, but who is trying to help him see the light? Sasuke's having a bit of trouble understanding what the heck is going on, and Kazuki is happy to help! Will Naruto be saved in time? Or will it be too late?YaoiDark Naruto
1. When I Look At You

**Hi! This is a SasuNaru Fanfic. I've been trying to make my fics all NaruSasu, but they always come out SasuNaru. Whatever…anyway enjoy! XD**

**Warnings: Semi/Dark Naruto, Angst, M/M, Yaoi, R.A.Y(**1**) and more.**

_**(Setting: AT Hokage's Building)**_

Naruto was annoyed. He had just come back from a retrieval mission and now he had to go on another one? He loathed retrieval missions, and the one that he was giving wasn't too much fun either.

Naruto groaned and scowled at Tsunade. Tsunade glared at him and sighed annoyingly. "Don't make such unnecessary noise, Naruto!" she chastise, only earning a snort from the blonde. "Unnecessary? Seriously, old lady, I have every right to make those noises." he countered. All eyes locked on the blonde, filled with curiousness.

Naruto noticed this and grinned. "Maa, maa, forget what I said, just give us the mission." he said and slouched in his seat. Shizune gave Naruto one last look before smiling. "On this mission, you will protect a young prince. It will be in the land of whirlpools." she said and Naruto's eyes widened. "Hold up a minute. Did you say the land of whirlpools?" he questioned and she nodded.

Naruto frowned. "That's where I'm from. The land of the Uzumaki's." he said and glared at the window past Tsunade. Silence hung in the room. Tsunade smiled. "Well, won't this be interesting…" she murmured lowly, but Naruto caught what she said. '**Hmm…what does baa-chan have in store for us?'**

He thought as Shizune cleared her throat. "Well, I'm sorry to say that Sakura will not be joining you guys on this mission. Instead, Kazuki (**2**) join you." she said and Sakura gasped. "What? Why can't I-"

"We need you here with the sick ninja. Your skills or great and I want them to be in good use. Therefore, you are staying here." she said blankly. Sakura groaned and sat back down.

Sasuke smirked and looked at the blonde. Naruto smiled and giggled. "Kazuki-sama? Oh won't this be fun…" he said sweetly, which in everyone's case, wasn't a good thing. Just then, the door opened to reveal a boy with scarlet red hair and black eyes, and a creamy skin to top. All heads turned to the boy and smiled.

"Nice to finally have you here, Kazuki." Tsunade said and Kazuki grinned. He turned his attention to Naruto, who was staring right at him. "What?" Kazuki asked and Naruto chuckled.

"**A.Yu.Go.N.2.C.Fu.G.?"(3)** Naruto said loudly, and Kazuki grinned.

"yup! Right after the mission." he replied and winked at Naruto. Naruto suddenly turned 5 shades darker and gulped.

"Nani?!"

"**Yu. Ask. If. Ai .Go. I. Sed. Ya."(4)** Kazuki said frowning. Naruto nodded and bowed.

"Gomen, gomen." he apologized and looked up at Tsunade. She was blinking forcefully at him and Kazuki, as did the rest of the people in the room **(A/N: Kakashi doesn't count.).**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Tsunade and Shizune. "What?"

"What were you…never mind, just go get ready to leave out for your mission." she said and all stood. "Hai!" they said in unison, before disappearing into a big puff of white smoke **(5).**

_**(Time Skip: About a block away from Naruto's house)**_

'**Team Seven'** are walking down the sidewalk towards Naruto's flat, talking about random things. (Mostly Naruto and Kazuki.) Kakashi and Sasuke walked in silence as they watched them giggle and laugh and other funny noises. At one point Naruto started to whine because his stomach was hurting. "Stop laughing, it will make you feel better." Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke and pouted. "Shut it, teme!" he said and Kazuki gave him a questioning look. "Teme? Naruto, why do you call Sasuke that?" he asked and Naruto just growled.

"He.1.Ove.Dos. P-pill .Who.Trai.2.Hrt.mii **(6)**." he grimaced. Kazuki looked at Naruto with big eyes and shot a look at Sasuke. "O.I.C" he said and continued to walk, talking about nonsense, (Once again…) with Naruto.

Sasuke was confused. What language was Naruto speaking? It didn't sound English. **(A/N: Pointing out the obvious.)** He looked at his sensei only to find the same confusing look on his face. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke and sighed. "I wonder what all that meant…" he said and closed his eyes. Sasuke nodded and looked straight ahead, keeping an eyes on the two.

Finally, they were at Naruto's house, getting ready for tomorrow's mission. (**A/N: They're sleeping over at Naruto's house b/c it's the closest house to the gates, from where they were.) **Naruto opened the door and let everyone in. Sasuke was shocked. His house was big, and the hallways were huge. **'Who knew the dobe could afford all this?' **he thought and stood by the couch. Naruto noticing this, chuckled at the raven's movements.

"Teme, you could sit on the couch." he said and Sasuke snorted. "I prefer not to." he said and smirked. "I like standing." Naruto raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, only got up and went to one of the rooms in the back. Turning back around to the group, he ushered Kazuki to follow.

Kakashi stopped reading his book and Sasuke looked at the activity from the corner from his eyes. Kazuki blushed a bit before nodding and following Naruto into the rooms. When the door closed, Sasuke looked up at his sensei. Kakashi saw this and glared. "Now, now, Sasuke, we are not going to spy on them." he said and Sasuke snorted. "Who said anything about spying? Lets eavesdrop." he said, earning a flinch from the older man.

"Haa…fine." he said. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn."

The two tip-toed slowly towards the closed door and leaned on it. Inching closer, they were able to hear the muffled noises better. The first voice they heard was Naruto's, unsurprisingly.

**Note: **

**-Talking-: Naruto**

_**-Talking: Kazuki**_

**LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCCLCLCLCLCCLCLCLCLCLC**

"Kuso, why do we have to go on this mission, Kazuki?

**"_Hn. I dunno, but-"_**

"Stop right there."

**"_Nani?"_**

"Your sounding like teme right now."

**"_Naruto…"_**

"No! I don't want anything to do with that prick when he's over at my house. God, I don't even want him here!" he growled.

Sasuke felt a pang of hurt. He didn't want him here?

**"_Come on, Naruto, That's not being fair."_**

"But…okay, I'll try to be nice to the idiot."

**"_Good. Now tell me what's wrong with you."_**

"Wrong with me?"

**"_You've been spacing out a lot often these past few days and on top of that, you started to speak our little language in public. Now tell me."_**

"I wish I could but…"

**"_But?"_**

"You wouldn't understand."

**"_Try me. Tell me what's wrong."_**

"Everything."

**"_Everything?"_**

Naruto sighed sadly.

"See? I knew you didn't understand."

**"_Naruto…um…"_**

"What?"

**"_This...has something to do with going to the land of whirlpools…doesn't it?"_**

Suddenly, there was silence. Kakashi and Sasuke gave each other looks. Something must've happened there, making Naruto act like this.

"I don't want to go back there…"

**"_Negai desu?"_**

"iie, going back there, will bring back painful memories…"

**"_But…what does that have to do with the Uchiha?"_**

Sasuke growled inwardly. Uchiha? He's acting like they're enemies and they don't even know each other like that.

"Sasuke…I…"

Suddenly, there was silence. Then sobbing, Sasuke blinked. Naruto's…crying? Sasuke wanted to open the door, but stopped when he heard Naruto's voice again.

"Kazuki…Sasuke…he…"

**"_Naruto?"_**

"…tried…save…kill…me…"Naruto tried to say, but it was jumbled up.

**"_Oh…Naruto…why did you-"_**

"Because it was Sasuke…"

**"_I see…"_**

Kazuki chuckled.

**"_Naruto…just go to sleep."_**

"Ano…can you sleep with me?"

Sasuke blushed a bit and growled in anger. How dare he sleep with his Naruto?! Whoa…that came out wrong. Kakashi chuckled and softly fumed. "Now, now, it's not what you think." he said and Sasuke scowled.

"Hn. Like I care what the dobe does in his room." he said, but soon regretted it when he heard a noise from the other side.

"Ah…Kazuki…not to hard…"

**"_Ha…ha…god Naruto stay still. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can go to sleep."_**

"But why now?!"

**"_You need it for you stress, you've become too unstable for you own good. That stress can kill you."_**

"I'd bet on it."

**"_Exactly my point, Otome."_**

"Otome? Kazuki, I'm not a girl…OWWWW!!"

**"_shh…do you want the other's to hear? They'd be surprised that their little blonde-"_**

"Quiet, baka."

**"_Aww, your blushing."_**

"Shut it, yukurai **(**7)"

**"_Yukurai? Ouch, that hurt."_**

"Tch. Tough luck."

"_**Anyway…can I finish? And don't whimper this time…."**_

"_**(GROWL)"**_

**"_Or growl."_**

"Ano, Kazuki?"

**"_Hn.?"_**

"Do you think…do you think it's still the same? I mean, the house?"

**"_Hmmm….dunno…I mean, it's been years since we've been there. Maybe, but don't count on it."_**

"Okay…"

**"_Well…g'night, Kitsune-joubu."_**

"Night, Kazu-joubu."

Then there was silence. Pure silence. Sasuke sighed. This was definitely not going good for Sasuke. He got up and walked away, plopping on the couch. Kakashi walked behind Sasuke and chuckled lightly.

Not wanting to look at Kakashi in the face, Sasuke immediately laid on the couch and buried his face in the pillow. The smell of Naruto's hair was on it, and weirdly enough, he was liking it. He continued to sniff the pillow until he fell into a long awaited sleep.

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**(1) R.A.Y: Random Acts of Yaoi.**

**(2) Kazuki. Last name is currently unknown for now.**

**(3) "A.Yu.Go.N.2.C.Fu.G.?":** Meaning:** "Are you Going To See Fujii?".**

**(4) "Yu. Ask. If. Ai .Go. I. Sed. Ya."**Meaning:** You Asked If I'm Going And I Said Yeah."**

**(5) I had to say white...racist much?**

**(6) "He.1.Ove.Dos. P-pill .Who.Trai.2.Hrt.mii."** Meaning:** "He's One Of Those People Who Tried To Hurt Me."**

**(7) Yukurai: Means gay in japanese.**

I Wuuv Yaoi

**Lokii-Chan: Well...I hope you guys liked it! I Love me some Semi/Dark Naruto!**

**Naruto: ??**

**Lokii-Chan: L8r on, im makin him full Dark!! (Grins Evily)**

**Sasuke: Naruto...**

**Naruto: Nani? Why do I have to be dark!?**

**Lokii-Chan: Sad to say, you're smexiier that way.**

**Naurto: And how is that sad?**

**Lokii-Chan: (Turns in Sasuke's direction) He'll get all jealous...**

**Sasuke: Idiotic girl! I will not get jealous!**

**Lokii-Chan: (Glares hard) First off, don't call me that. Second, maybe I hould toy with you a bit in next chapter. (Chuckles darkly) I was to see you suffer...**

**Sasuke & Naruto: (Backs away)**

**Naruto: Lo-Chan? Sasuke didn't mean it...**

**Lokii-Chan: (walks away)**

**Sasuke:...Naruto...I'm scared...**

**Naruto:...**

**Itachi: Foolish little brother...**

**Sasuke & Naruto: OMG?!**


	2. I See Nothing But An Empty Shell

**Me be liking this chappy. I chose to go on ahead and make him full fledge Dark Naru-chan. Enjoy! XD**

_**( In The Morning)**__** Naruto's P.O.V**_

I woke up pretty darn early this morning, the sun wasn't even out. So I decided to look at the clock. It was freaking 1:32 A.M. I groaned and rolled over, but seemingly enough I was stopped by something fuzzy. Leaning on my elbow, I could make out the small figure in this dark room. Kazuki was sleeping sound asleep with a smile plastered on his face (At least that's what I thought it was.)

I slowly slide out of bed so I don't wake him. Standing up, I realized that I was hungry. I walked out of the room and left it cracked. God this was getting annoying. Hearing snoring in every room I went through, was nerve racking, I can see why Sasuke stays a cold teme all the time.

When in the living room, I immediately sneeze, startling the others within the room. I froze. Then suddenly something clicked into my mind. This is my house and I can do whatever the hell I want! I open the refrigerator when I hear Kakashi's voice.

"Maa, Naruto, what are you doing? We have a mission tomorrow." he said and I chuckled. "Last I checked, tomorrow was today." I said, fully aware of what I meant. In an instant, Sasuke groans loudly. "Dobe, go back to bed. And stop...talking in riddle, it's nerve…racking." he slurred, stilled half asleep. I had to giggle at that. Sasuke couldn't talk without taking a breather. It was sad.

I turn back around and go inside the fridge for my strawberry pocky that I had bought earlier today. As the minutes went by I grew angry. I. Pocky. Wasn't. There. I growled and sighed. Now wasn't the time to fume over such childish things.

I went back into the room with Kazuki and slid back in the bed. Suddenly, I feel a small hand on my face, slowly caressing my cheeks. "Naru-chan? What happened, are you ok-"

I kissed Kazuki on the forehead and smiled sweetly. "Nothing's wrong, Kazu-chan." I assured him, earning a giggle in return. God, I really fallen for this guy, huh? Wait. I don't mean it like that, it's like…a special kind of bond.

He's one of the least amount of people that actually cares about me. I mean, he knew me since I was a baby. So there had to be a bond. Even though Kazuki is a looker. I took one last look at him before falling into a deep sleep once again…

_**(Time Skip: 9 hours, 28 minutes **__**10:00!) Normal P.O.V**_

Naruto and Kakashi were the first ones to get up this morning, which was weird for Sasuke. He'd be the one up first, not Naruto. Kakashi got dressed and sat down in Naruto's kitchen, slowly observing his every move. '**Hm, Naruto's acting weird. More than usual. His attitude is a bit…off…' **he thought as Naruto went to sit on his couch. Not too soon did Sasuke get up and get dresses, as did Kazuki.

When everyone was dresses, they sat inside Naruto's kitchen. Naruto made everyone pancakes and added a smiley face on Sasuke's pancake. Sasuke inwardly scowled and smirked at the thing. '**This…I can't eat this with this thing staring at me!' **he thought and looked at Naruto. "Um…why did you put a smiley face on my food?" he asked. Naruto only looked at him and chuckled.

"What's wrong, Sasuke, scared to have emotion shoved in your mouth?" he asked, curious. Sasuke just turned away from the talking blonde and growled.

"Idiot." he cursed under his breath. Naruto sighed and sat down with everybody. Kazuki giggled. "Can't wait for the mission!" he exclaimed, taking a mouthful of pancake in his mouth. Naruto looked up at Kazuki and frowned. "Well I don't. I'm tired of these damned retrieval missions. Why can't we do something like defend the lady from the land of water?" he asked, but got no answer. Naruto groaned inwardly.

'_**God, I hate the silent treatment. It's just like when the villagers, when they glare at me, talk behind my back.' **_Naruto suddenly looked down at the table and dropped his fork on the plate.

**CLINK!**

All eyes were now on the blonde. He didn't seem to notice because he had his eyes fixated on the fork. '_**They wanted me dead. They still do. They all hate me and call me a monster or demon. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of them, I'm sick this…I'm sick of everything!' **_

Kakashi, Sasuke and Kazuki watched as Naruto's saddened expression turned into an annoyed one. Kakashi was the first to say anything. "Naruto?" he called, but got no answer. Okay, now something was up. Kazuki bit his bottom lip and sighed.

'_**I should go kill myself. That's what everyone wants…right? TO not have to me in their way. So they don't have to see my face anymore. That's what they want?! Nobody understands me, not even Kazuki. He tries, but it's not enough.' **_Naruto thought while picking the fork up slowly. The other's watched Naruto's small pink lips turn into a devilish grin. One so sinful, it even scared Kakashi.

"Naruto…"

Naruto not hearing him, turned the points of the fork towards his left arm, lightly touching the surface. Sasuke dropped what he was doing and snatched the fork out of Naruto's hands, bringing him back to reality. Naruto's eyes widened at the lost of the object and turned to the raven haired-boy.

"What the hell is your problem, Sasuke?!" he asked growling. Kazuki and Kakashi exchanged looks before turning back to the raging blonde. "My problem? Your were about to cut yourself, **IN FRONT OF US**! I should be asking you that question, dobe!" he yelled. Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"You know, Sasuke, your becoming more of a bastard than I thought." he grimaced and looked at the picture on the fridge. Long behold was a picture of Naruto and Sasuke as kids, the 3rd time they seen each other at the Sakura festival. Sasuke snorted.

"Hn. Why?"

Naruto looked at him.

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb with me dobe, why did you try to cut yourself?!" he yelled, and Naruto just chuckled. "Oh wouldn't you like to know, teme." he said mockingly, before letting a smile creep upon his face. Sasuke sat there, dumbfounded.

Naruto smirked at this. "Lost at words, Uchiha?" he said and chuckled darkly. Sasuke gulped. What. The. Heck. Is. Wrong. With. Naruto? The weird look he was giving him was making feel uncomfortable. Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, why are you acting like this?" he asked, and got no answer. Kazuki groaned and got up and walked to Naruto.

Leaning into his ear, he whispered something to Naruto that called him down. At first. Then he turned cherry red, flushing heavily. Naruto opened his mouth to open, but nothing never came out. What happened to his throat all of a sudden? It felt…fuzzy.

Kazuki giggled. "Didn't I tell you? Now you'll have to stick like that until you apologize to Sasuke." he said, sticking his tongue out at Naruto. One part of Naruto wanted to clobber Kazuki until he was no more, but another side of him wanted to laugh.

Kakashi, still unsure with what was going on, coughed to get their attention. "We have to go now, we've wasted enough time already." he said and everyone nodded. They puffed out Naruto's flat and on towards the gates.

_**(At Konoha Gates: With Rookie Nine) Kazuki's P.O.V**_

This morning was not going smoothly. First Naruto tries to cut himself at breakfast and now this. God, these girls that are lusting after Sasuke are stupid. Tch, I can see why he hates them. Then again, he's gay. Naruto may be oblivious at times, but he knows that as well, considering he knew the guy since he was 5. Turning to Hinata, I smile. "Hi, Hina-chan." I say, making her blush. It's cute to see Hinata blush like that. It makes her prettier…

Um. Forget what I said. I don't find her attractive. Anyway, I start to have a little conversation with her until…

"**You loser! How could you say that to Sasuke-kun?!" **I hear Sakura yell. I wince at the volume. God, does she have a pack of lungs. I watch as she rants on about Naruto being worthless, and then I look at Naruto. His smile is fading away with every insult. Every freaking insult, another piece of Naruto is fading away.

I suddenly get angry and walk over to Sakura.

What happened nest was a shocker. Ino planted herself in front of me and glared. "Don't. You. Dare." she threatened, and I just glared back, harder. "Just because your close with Naruto, that doesn't mean you could tell Sakura off." she hissed and I chuckle.

"What, so you're her toy? God Sakura, I thought you could do better." I say sarcastically, making Ino's blood boil. "What did you say?! You'll pay for that, punk!" she said waving her fist in the air.

Naruto looks at me and smirks. I do the same and we both stare at the two girls in front of us. Sakura looked at me and gulped as she watched me go closer to her. "Don't' you dare talk you Naruto like that, nebuta(**1**)." I spat and turned away.

Sakura growls. "You Can't talk to me like that! It's bad enough I can't go on the mission with Sasuke-kun!" she yelled and I chuckled sinfully and loudly. "So…you wanted to go for Sasuke?" I asked and turned back around.

I frowned. "You two lust over this guy. It's sick. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You practically stalk him, peep at him, and a few times I caught you two peeping at him while taking a shower." I said and their faces reddened. I smirked.

"You two think you love Sasuke."

"Yes, we do!" Sakura yelled and I sighed.

"No, you don't. What you guys think is love, is just pure lust. Tch. I wouldn't even call it innocent lust, seeing as you guys are tainted." I said and silence filled the air. Sakura and Ino stare at me for a couple of minutes before growling at me.

"You brat!"

"How can you say things like that about us! You don't even know us that well!" they shouted and I smirked.

"And you don't know Naruto that well either." I retorted and Sakura scoffed. "What are you talking about? Of course we do." she said and looked at Naruto. Naruto just glared at her with hate in his eyes and looked at me.

"No you don't. Fine prove it to me." I said smirking bigger.

"Put your money where your mouth is."

Glaring hard, Sakura pouted.

"When's Naruto's birthday?" I asked and Sakura smiled.

"October 12."

"Wrong. What's Naruto's favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"Wrong again. You're losing a lot of points, Haruno." I said, teasingly.

Sakura growled at me again and I sighed. "Seriously, Sakura, you suck." I said and turned to Naruto."

"**Ai. C. Wii. U. H8. Hr." **I said and Naruto frowned.

"Hai. Now I do even more than before…' he thougt and my eyes widened **(2)**. "Really?!" I said bewildered. Kakashi walked over and clapped his hands together. "Maa, maa, you can settle your little argument when we come back." he said and Sakura and Ino scoffed. "If Naruto even comes home alive." they grimaced an Naruto cringed. Kazuki saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind them, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and grinned. "Who knew you could be so…emo?" he said and grinned bigger. Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke grinned, but let that feeling slide and grinned back.

Kakashi coughed. "We need to go now." he said and they all nodded.

* * *

_**ALineForTheAutho'sNoticeThingy**_

**(1) Nebuta: means pig.**

**(2) Um...Kazuki has telekinesis. So he can...um...read people's mind. Scary much? This also explains why he bit his lip when Naruto was in angst-mode.**

**Lokii-Chan: Finally! Two updates in one day! I should be proud!**

**Kazuki: You should be. I had my own monologue b/c of you, I'm happy!**

**Lokii-Chan: Don't go all Tobi on my, Kazu-chan.**

**Naruto: Yes, please don't.**

**Sasuke: I agree. Even he scares me. And Gaara.**

**Gaara: The Uchiha's right.**

**Naruto: Kookie! i haven't seen you in a while. I missed you!**

**Gaara: Likewise. As a matter of fact you're going to see me later in the story.**

**Naruto: Really?**

**Lokii-Chan & Gaara: ( Nods) Yes, really.**

**Naruto: (Squeals like a school girl) Kyaaa! I'm going to see Gaara-chan!**

**Gaara: Don't call me that.**

**Kazuki & Sasuke: See you next time. Ja Ne! XD**


	3. You walk slowly

**Heey! Lokii-Chan here. **

**I will not be updating any time soon fter this one. I have to go to school soon and I need to get ready! Anyway, enjoy! XD**

_**(Fork In The road)**_

**Kakashi and the others stood in the fork road between the Land of Whirlpools and Land of rice patties. Sasuke started to make camp while Naruto and Kazuki went to get firewood.**

**In no time did they come back with wood and made a fire, and got their food to cook. All ate fast while Naruto ate very slowly. He groaned. **

"**I'm really not hungry." he said, sighing. Kakashi and Sasuke looked up from eating their ramen while Kazuki continued to eat.**

"**You're not hungry?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded. He then got up and walked to his tent. Sasuke and Kakashi gave each other looks before turning back to Naruto, but he was already gone.**

**A few minutes later, Kazuki giggles. "Looks like someone's worried…" he teased, wagging a finger at Sasuke. Sasuke scowled at him and turned away.**

"**Shut it, Kazuki." he said and Kazuki pouted. "Why? It's clear you have some suspiciousness towards Naruto, ne?" he said and took a bite of his Onigiri. Kazuki at Sasuke from the corner of his eye and giggled inwardly. He was blushing a little, and looked like he was gonna rock him any minute.**

**Kakashi placed his food next to him and chuckled. "Well, well, do you know what's wrong with Naruto, Kazuki?" he asked and Kazuki looked at him.**

"**Why ask me?"**

"**You seem to be with Naruto almost 24/7 and you talk a lot." he said and chuckled. Kazuki took a sip of the ramen juice left from the ramen and looked back at Kakashi. **

"**No…not really…" he said and looked up at the sky. "It's just…easy to read that guy, ne? You can always tell what he's feeling or thinking about just by looking at the color of his eyes."**

**Sasuke raised an eyebrow and blinked. "Just by looking at his eyes? How can you do that?" he asked and Kazuki chuckled. **

"**You see, I knew him since I was three. Anytime he would be happy, his eyes glowed a certain Indigo blue. If he was sad, his eyes would pale. If he was amazed or love-struck, they would glow a royal blue, and I love those the best. But…if he was angry and upset…" he said and frowned.**

"**They would turn a dark red, almost crimson." he said and ate the last piece of Onigiri. Sasuke blinked and smirked. **_'So that's how I'll be able to read the dobe from now on…' _**he thought and smiled. **

**Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and sighed. "Dear god…" he murmured and opened his book. Kazuki sighed and got up, dusting himself off. Sasuke looked up at him and chuckled. "Where ya headed?" he asked and Kazuki raised an eyebrow. **

"**To…bed?" he said and went in the tent. Sasuke lowered his head and narrowed his eyes. '**I wonder why the dobe's scared to go to his homeland…probably find out in this mission. Then again, probably not because Kazuki might do anything to prevent me to see anything.' **he thought and went to sleep.**

**Kakashi sat closer to the fire and glanced over at the two tents. Chuckling lightly, he reads his book. "Well, this will be interesting.' he thought and slowly went to sleep.**

****

_ALineForTheAuthor'sNotice_

Lokii-Chan: PT 5 Will be up soon! Ja Ne! XD


	4. Letting The Pain Sink In

**Lokii-Chan Here! I like this chappy. No Dark Naru yet, but will be soon! XD**

_**(Time Skip: Walking down the trail to the Land of Whirlpools.)**_

**Walking down the long road was quiet, at first. No one seemed to want to talk. That is, until Kazuki spoke first. "So, what exactly are we going to do there?" he asked and Naruto slapped him on the head, hard. Kazuki winced a the pain and glared at Naruto. Sasuke and Kakashi watched them, amused at Naruto's actions.**

"**Baka! What was that for?!" he hissed and Naruto glared at him.**

"**We're suppose to protect the prince of Whirlpools." he said and Kazuki raised an eyebrow. **

**Naruto turned face to face with Kazuki and glared hard. They stopped walking and just glared at each other. Kazuki smirked and started to mouth a few words. **

**Sasuke and Kakashi continued to watch the both of them, blinking. Kazuki paled when Naruto blushed heavily at Kazuki and pouted.**

"**NO way, Kazuki, do that and you're a dead man." he threatened, and Kazuki chuckled. "Like you'd be able to kill me." he said, earning a glare from the blonde. Naruto sighed and smirked. "Just watch, Kazuki, one day I'll kill you." he said and winked.**

**Kakashi gaped at Naruto. What was he planning to do with Kazu…He sighed, he had no time to think about that kind of stuff right now. He clapped his hands together to get everybody's attention.**

"**Naruto and Kazuki, enough. We need to reach the land of whirlpools in 36 minutes." he said and Kazuki snickered in Naruto's direction. **

"**Kazuki, cut it out! It will never happen!" he said and Kazuki chuckled. "Are you sure of that? You were kind of…"**

"殺してやる**. (1)" he snarled and turned back in front of him. Kazuki gasped and looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Won't talk about it again." he said and Naruto smiled. **

"**Arigato."**

"**Hn."**

**Naruto sighed, annoyed. "You're doing it again…" he said threateningly in a song tone. Kazuki laughed a little. "Gomen, gomen, but you should really…you know…" he said and Naruto turned a few shades of red. **

"**K-Kazuki! What did I tell you Monday night?!" he said and Kazuki chuckled. "I dunno, what **_**did **_**you tell me Monday night?" he said and Naruto turned cherry red. Sasuke looked at them, curious.**

'_What could those two mean by Monday night?'_** Shaking off that sudden feeling of jealousy, he resumed his posture and continued to walk without a care.**

**A few minutes later, Naruto yells loudly. Not an angry yell, but more of an 'Oh-my-god!' kind of yell. They stopped to watch Naruto go towards an old house. It was big, but old. Kazuki followed him and ushered the other's to follow too. **

"**Exactly, why are we here?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled. "This used to be my grandma's house. I don't remember her very well, but she was a good woman." he said and picked up an old picture. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at it and raised an eyebrow. **

**It was Naruto, Kazuki, his mom and dad, a little fox, another young boy ,and a boy with black, raven like hair. Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was staring at him as well. Sasuke took the picture out of Naruto's hands and pointed at it.**

"**Is this me, Naruto?" he asked and Naruto nodded. Sasuke sighed. "How'd you get this pic?" Naruto giggled. "Well, I had a shadow clone take it from the tree right here." he said pointing at the tree in the background.**

**Kakashi moved around the couple of things on a dusty desk until he saw something that caught his eyes. There was a box that had the words: Litian Eptailia Noreiak Postrablose.(2) **

**Kakashi looked at Naruto and then back at the box. This made no sense. Why would Naruto have something this dangerous in his grandmother's house?**

**He took the box off the desk and showed it to Naruto. As soon as Naruto's eyes locked on the thing, he turned away. "Where did you get that?" he asked. "Put it back. Now." Naruto said, getting annoyed. **

**Kakashi eyes lowered. "Why do you have this, Naruto?" he asked and got no response. Kakashi growled. "Naruto. Why. Do .You. Have. This.?" he asked, but still go no answer. Naruto looked Kakashi in the eyes and glared hard. His eyes turned red. **

"**It' none of your business. I was assigned not to tell anyone, and that includes you, Kakashi." he hissed, snatching the box away and sealing it away in his bag. **

**Kazuki looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke and Kakashi. '**_They all want to know, but they'll never get answers if they keep pressuring him…' _**he thought while walking out of the house. Naruto and the others soon followed.**

****

_ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy_

Lokii-Chan: Ha, Naruto's PMSing! -SQUEALS-

Naruto: ...O...Okay...

Sasuke: What do you mean by that?

Lokii-Chan: He was being mean to Kazu-Chan!

Naruto: I Have my reasons...

Kazuki: ...

Lokii-Chan: Ja Ne! XD


	5. Air Spazzisms

Omg I'm like going crazy right now! I can't find my other chappy for Sweet Vanilla. I'll find it eventually. Enjoy! XD

_**(Time Skip: At In Uzumaki Square)**_

**Naruto sighed. Today was not his day. He found Kakashi snooping in his stuff, and on top of that, he interrogate him. Naruto walked fast and determined. He wanted to get this mission over and done with.**

**While walking towards the gate, Naruto and Kazuki started to laugh. Sasuke looked at them strangely. "Oi! Dobe, why are you laughing?" he asked and Naruto grinned. "Look up, teme."**

**Sasuke looked up at gasped. There was a big board of himself wearing leotards. Sasuke fumed. How the heck did they get something like that?! Kakashi snickered a little and patted Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke growled and brushed it off. **

"**Don't touch me." he hissed and started to walk past everyone. Naruto blinked and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, just smiled and continued to walk to the Castle.**

* * *

****

_ALineForTheAuthor'sThingy_

Lokii-Chan: I'm sorry for the short chappy!

Naruto & Sasuke: Forgiven.

Lokii-Chan: Thank you. Ja Ne! XD


	6. Air escaping me again no more left in me

**Hey! Loki-Chan here! Enjoy! XD**

**_(Time Skip: 12 minutes, 1__st__ Main Hall In Castle)_**

Team seven walked into the castle, only to be greeted by a man in black amour. He held out his hand to Naruto and Naruto gladly shook it.

"Long time, no see, Daisuke." he said and said man smiled. "Hey, Naruto, it's been years since I've last seen you. What have you been up to?" he asked and Naruto shrugged. "Nothing much, just doing my duties as a ninja." he said and Daisuke nodded.

"I see, well, you're here for the mission, ne?" he asked and all nodded. "Okay, just follow me. The prince has been waiting for you guys to show." he said and opened a door from the right.

In the next room were a few people, probably citizens of the land. Naruto and Kazuki walked up to the guard on the right and started to poke him. Yes, poked him until he growled.

**"Naruto, Kazuki, stop that!"** he threatened and they both laughed. "Still as cocky as ever, ne?" Kazuki teased and the guard sighed. "I'm not cocky, Kazuki." he said, turning away.

Naruto nodded a bit and walked over to an old woman sitting in one of the seats. Sasuke and Kakashi walked across the room to a big guard.

"Um, may I ask what is your history with Naruto in this village?" he asked and the man smiled.

"Naruto is a joy to our land. He kept the children busy while their parents went to work. He would help around a lot, actually. He's the reason we have so much food. Such gardening skills." he said and turned to Naruto.

"His mother was a great woman, as was his grandmother. She would heal all the sick and injured ninja and people at a fast rate, and Naruto was always by her side." he said and frowned. "It's a shame he has to lose her in such time." he said and Kakashi looked at him. "What happened?"

"One day she got very ill, and not even the best doctors in any of the neighboring countries could help her. And day by day Naruto would stay by her side, praying dearly for her to get better. We would all try to comfort him telling him that she would get better, but we knew that wasn't the case. He knew that as well. So on the day of her funeral, he song her a very unusual song." he said and Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"A song?" he asked and the man nodded. "It was beautiful, none of us knew that he could sing, and that well. That song touched our hearts so much, we all cried at the end of it." he said and Rubbed his nose.

"Gomen, I'm rambling on like a dog eating skittles." he said sheepishly. Kakashi shook his head and smiled. "No need to apologize." he said and looked over at Kazuki and Naruto. Sasuke walked over to them and whispered something to Naruto.

"What the…Eiri-Sensei?!" he yelled, making some people look at him. Naruto stomped over the guard and glared. **"Y. U. Tell. A. Bout. Meh. Sing. N?"** he asked and the guard bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't mean for you to get mad." he said and Naruto laughed.

"Mad? I'm not mad, just…shocked is all." he said and turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, let's go to the prince now." he said and walked up the stairs, the others following behind him.

There at the top of the stairs was a beautiful woman standing next to the prince in a **Yokai (3) outift,** smiling at them. Kakashi had to suppress a nosebleed. "Hello." the woman said and looked at Naruto.

**"Kya! Naruto-chibi is back!"** she exclaimed and hugged Naruto. Naruto turned a few shades of red and turned away. "Maa, maa, Sasuki…" he said and she let him go.

"Sorry, I just miss my little cutie pie." she said pouting. Naruto grinned his big toothily grin and turned to face Kazuki. "Your man is back." he said, pointing at Kazuki.

Kazuki smirked and walk up to Sasuki. "Long time no see, Sasuki." he said and placed a kiss on her cheek, making her flushed heavily. "Ano…Kazuki…" she said, pointing her fingers together.

Naruto laughed at this and turned to Sasuke and Kakashi. "She acts just like Hinata-chan." he said and giggled.

"Well, well, looks like my dobe could act affectionate." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked. **"W-What?!"** he said and Sasuke blushed, realizing what he said. **"I-I didn't mean it like that!"** he said with his blush worsening. Kakashi smiled and chuckled and turned to the boy sitting in the throne. "You are the prince?" he asked and he nodded.

"Hai. My name is Akira Kurasaki. My father, Genji Kurasaki, passed away not too long ago. So I'm filling in for the absence of my father" he exclaimed. "I see you've come for the mission?" he asked and they nodded. "Naruto, no time no see." he said and stood up. He walked to Naruto and hugged him. "I missed you..." he whispered, making Naruto shiver.

"Same here." Naruto said breathlessly. Kazuki giggled at hte sight, making the two turn and flush darkly. "The two lover...ah...such a time like this, we should celebrate." he said. Naruto and Akira growled. **"We are NOT TOGETHER!"** they said in unison. Kazuki shook his head and chuckled. Akira sighed and looked in Sasuke's direction.

"I see..."

Naruto looked at Akira. "Hm? See what?"

Akira wagged a finger in Naruto's face. "You like him, don't you?" he said loudly. Naruto blushed and pouted. "A-Akira?!" he said and Akira chuckled again. "Seeing as how you didn't deny it, you do." he said with a smirk. Naruto looked at him wide-eyed. He couldn't belive that Akira could read him like that. (**A/N: Well, Belive it, Naruto...) **Shaking his head, he turned to Sasuke. "I don't like this prick!"

Akira snorted. "Oh really? What is he to you then?" he asked and Naruto closed his mouth. "Uh..." Naruto opened his mouth feebily. "I love Sasuke, more than anyone I know, with the exception of you and Kazuki. But...I love him like a best friend."

"With benifits?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is that suppose to...**EW!**" he yelled and looked at the picture behind Akira. It was him and Naruto sitting in the back of his granmother's house. Naruto's eyes soften at the sight, tears nearly falling out. Sasuke looked over at the tearing blonde and frowned. **_'Why is Naruto about to cry?' _**he thought while looking at where his eys met. Sasuke sighed.

**_'Of course.'_** Sasuke walked over to Naruto and hugged him. It was the least he could do for Naruto, now at least. Naruto was shocked at the sudden action, but soon gave in and allowed Sasuke to hug him tightly. Kazuki, Kakashi and Akira cooed a the sight, and the two quickly pulled away. Naruto turned away form Sasuke, as did he, both trying to hide their blushes.

"So...What are we suposse to do?" Kazuki asked Akira. "You will stay with me for the next 3 months and keep me company." he said and smiled. Kakashi nodded and lookedd over at Sasuke, who was still tyring to calm down his blush. "Maa, Sasuke it's not that big a deal." he said and Sasuke snapped his head at him. "Shut it, Kakashi." he said and walked out of the room.

Naruto saw this and followed. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

**_(Outside: Balcony) Kinda Sasuke P.O.V..._**

Sasuke sighed and leaned on the balcony's railing. Why did he do that all of a sudden? It's not like him to just go and hug somebody when they look sad. Heck, he doesn't do it at all. He groaned. **_'Why did I do that? Naruto must think i've gone sane, just hugging him. Then again, he did submit quickly...Gah! What am I saying?! Naurto is my best friend, nothing else. Besides, even if I did like him, he certainly wouldn't like me back. _**(SIGHS) **_This is so complicated. _**"Hey! Sasuke, wait up!"

**_I shoot my head up at the voice. I watch as Naruto stands next to me...way to close. _**"Dobe, you're too close."**_ I say,trying to reason, but he stayed there. God, he could be so dense at times. _**"Nah...I want to know why you hugged me." **_he said in a serious tone. I blinked a little at the tone of voice, but shrugged it off anyway._**

"Dobe, I don't even know why I did it. I just...saw you sad and..." **_Naruto sighs. GREAT. _**" I knew it. It was out of pity." **_he said in a tone I've never heard before. He goes to leave back in the room, leaving me confused._**

* * *

_**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**_

Yokai: A Demon-looking outfit. In Kimono form, but kooler!

Lokii-Chan: YAY! I'm finally finished with the chappy! i'm so happy, but...I still kan't find the chappy for Sweet Vanilla. Groans But W/E, Just make a new one, ne?

Naruto: Yes please do.

Kakashi: Well, these 3 months are going to be interesting, don't you think, Kazuki and Akira?

Akira & Kazuki: Hai! Very...

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: What's that suppose to mean?

Naruto: Ya!

Lokii-chan, Kakashi, Akira, Kazuki: YOu'll find out later...

Lokii-chan : Well, see you soon, Ja Ne! XD


End file.
